


Dabbles in Drabbles

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aladdin AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: A collection of Overwatch kinks and AUs to get me back in it.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys im back! Ok ok i know ive been gone forever but i promise you i will finish up all my previously started stories, this little collection is just to get be back into it cause ive been away for so long. So as usual send all requests to OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha on tumblr and i promise i will try to get as many done as possible and as qucikly as i can!

 

Thank You!


	2. Aladdin AU pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes, i did put Winston in here (mostly cause I thought a human!Winston would be a great Jafar) also it is a young Hanzo and Young McCree so I hope thats fine too ^^ but i will be doing this request in parts because I actually want to do a lot of it.

    Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. Prince Hanzo of Hanamura had been rolling his eyes at sutors all day, courtesy of his father. He was so eager to have him wed that his father searched far and wide for the perfect prince for his son, but they were all absolutely stupid and full of themselves, some even trying to woo Hanzo with gifts and endless compliments and gentle kisses to his hand. None of these “princes” were his type and this whole thing was a waste of time. He would find love when it came to him, till then, he did not need a man right away, he was independent and could handle take over the throne of Hanamura by himself, but of course that was not customary.

    He sighed tugging on the ribbon keeping his hair up and lying down in his bed, his formal kyudo-gi crumpling around him. He only lifted his head up slightly when something had nudged his hand that was hanging off his bed gently, “Genji,” he sighed smiling down at the white fox with a black patch of fur on his chest, looking back up at him with worry. 

    “Do not worry about me, it is my father that troubles me. He means well, but these princes… they are not worth my time to say the least,” Hanzo sat up to pet him gently, watching as he leaned into his affections.

    He didn’t need anyone right now, love would come naturally, and because of their monarchy, that of course was something his father believed he would not have the pleasure of.

* * *

 

    “Get back here you thief!”

    Jesse smirked back as he ran away from the shop keep chasing him, small grey owl flying close behind him. He managed to turn the corner and loose the shop keep and the guards that had began to follow him, once he was relax and sure he was in no danger, he sat down on the ground with his owl, Gabriel.

    Jesse pulled a dumpling from under his coat and was ready to dig into his spoils before his eyes caught two children watching them who looked poor and hungry as well. He smiled gently and  put out the dumpling to one of the children. Jesse looked to Gabriel who was ready to dig into his own dumpling, “come on Gabe, give them the dumpling, we can find something else,”

    Gabriel begrudgingly gave the other child his dumpling, causing the children to giggle and thank them in japanese before running off. Jesse let out a hefty sigh as he stood, “let’s get back home.”

    Once they retired in a small hut, Gabriel rested in Jesse’s lap, letting him stroke the feathers on his back. 

    “Don’t worry, it’ll get better, I promise Gabe.”

    The owl cooed gently as he drifted to sleep, Jesse joining him soon after.

 

* * *

    “I don’t know what to do, I’ve shown him every prince across the land, all of them worthy of marriage and yet he still finds no interest in any of them, doesn’t he know that I won't live forever? Someone will have to take my place, ” Hanzo’s father sighed, leaning back in his throne.

    “Hanzo is a stubborn young man, but I assure you, if you’d let me, I would make an excellent sutor,” his assistant, Winston, said with a snake-like tone.

    “No no, it must be Hanzo’s choice, I won't force him onto any one man,”

    Winston rolled his eyes pushing up his glasses and looking to the small black-naped oriole on his shoulder named Jack, “don’t look at me, this is your problem, “ Jack said, proceeding to clean his feathers. 

    “I can also help you my lord, without Hanzo’s hand of course,” he smiled down to him. 

    “And how is that Winston?” he groaned, massaging his temple slowly.

    “I would just need that small ring you have, that’s all.”

    “Don’t be ridiculous, this is a family heirloom, why would I-”

    Winston leaned his wolf shaped staff towards the monarch, it’s eyes glowing a bright purple as Hanzo’s father stared into it. “I’ll need that ring, my lord,” he chuckled, holding out his hand.

    At his mercy, he slid the ring off his finger and handed it to his assistant who then began to retreat to his quarters. 

    “I don’t know why you didn’t just do that earlier,” Jack commented

*****

    The sun rose as Genji whined, tugging on the pant leg of his owner. “Do not worry, I will be back soon, I just cannot stay cooped up in this castle any longer,” Hanzo pat the fox’s head before dashing outside and sneaking past the palace guards. 

    He was dressed in a casual kimono, a mask covering his nose and mouth to hide his identity while his long black hair was draped around his shoulders. He smiled at the children playing in the streets and causal business that went on at small stands. He walked up to one selling fresh rice balls, the owner shooing away a small child who looked hungry. Once the child stepped back a few feet Hanzo approached the merchant, “Ichi,” he said placing two coins on the stand. 

    The merchant smiled and opened a container to hand him a warm rice ball. 

    “ Arigato,” the prince in disguise nodded to him. 

    Turning to the small child he knelt down and handed it to her, “here you go.” 

    The child smiled and ran off after thanking him. “Chotto! Sono ratto wa, sore no tame ni haratte imasen! Watashi wa kojiki ni jibun no tabemono o ataete imasen!” the merchant yelled, the guard near by heard the commotion and began to walk over to the scene. 

    Hanzo bolted, they couldn’t find him here, he wasn't ready to go back to the castle just yet and hed be damned if his father saw guards dragging him back there.

    It was only a few feet before he ran into another person head on, the other catching him before he fell flat, “woah, watch where you’re goin darlin’! What’s the rush?”

    Hanzo looked up to the man, the beginnings of stubble on his chin and auburn eyes looking back at him. His hair was tied in a ribbon and it was clear from his accent he was not from around here, but had learned to blend in with the culture and society.

    The guards rounded the corner, pointing out the very man Jesse was holding.

    “Ah shit, come on, this way,” He grabbed the masked man’s hand and ran off. 

    Dodging around corners and stands they found themselves cornered, the katana’s the guards held surrounding them. Damn it, this man was kind enough to help him try and escape, he couldn’t let him go to jail because of him. Dragged back to the castle it was. Hanzo sighed and stood in front of Jesse pulling down his mask, “Stop! He did nothing wrong, just bring me back to the castle, let him go!”

    “Prince Hanzo?” one of them spoke in confusion.

    Hanzo sighed and walked towards the men, one of them grabbing his arm roughly. The leader of them looked at him then back to the cornered Jesse and Gabriel, “I knew I recognized him, grab him too, he’s that thief from yesterday.”

    The other men grabbed each of Jesse’s arms, bringing the two of them back to the castle and throwing Jesse in the dungeons below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some translations (and i did use google translate so if any are wrong please let me know ^^)
> 
> "ichi"- "one."
> 
> "arigato."- "thank you."
> 
> “Chotto! Sono ratto wa, sore no tame ni haratte imasen! Watashi wa kojiki ni jibun no tabemono o ataete imasen!”- Hey! That rat didnt pay for it! I dont give my food to beggars!"


	3. Heat

“ _McCree_ , what is your location.” Hanzo growled over the comms, drawing back an arrow and letting it fly into a talon agent.  
  
“Right behind ya Darlin’.” McCree echoed in the earpiece as he shot another agent coming up behind Hanzo.

 

“You are supposed to be leading me, where the _hell_ were you?”

  
“I took care of a few snipers if that's alright with you,” the alpha said, raising an eyebrow.

  
“No. it is not.” Hanzo drew back and released the arrow, watching it speed past the cowboy’s head and into the chest of another agent.

  
McCree raised and eyebrow and put his hands up in defense, “well _sor-ry_ sweetheart,” he said walking ahead of him to continue to escort their payload.

  
He didn't understand, the Shimada had been so irritable all day, a little bitchy if Jesse could be honest. Of course when he flirted with the japanese man he kind of rolled his eyes and blushed but he was never so… snippy.   
“Hey, if you don't mind my askin’, what's your problem Darlin’?” He asked from his seat on top if the payload.

  
Hanzo, who was sitting on the side of the vehicle, letting his feet hang off, glared at him, “excuse me?”

  
“You're actin’ real hostile today s’all.”

  
“It is none of your business. Keep quiet and watch the rooftops. We would not want a repeat of Eichenwalde.”

  
Fuck ok, that stung. The last time they escorted something it was in Eichenwalde, McCree had been so invested in Hanzo that he was distracted and Mei, who was assigned with them, was shot straight through the shoulder by one of talon’s agents. He wouldn't ever forgive himself for letting that happen, Mei was a sweet beta and it was Jesse’s fault she was in the care of Doctor Ziegler for the next few weeks.

  
“Now hold on there, I don't know what's up your damn panties Shimada, but you ain't gotta take it out on me or Mei,” The alpha jumped down, walking next to the payload, now face to face with Hanzo.

  
The payload made a slow stop at its destination, Volskaya scientists coming out to retrieve it as Hanzo hopped down and started walking back to their airship.

  
Jesse followed on his heels, _“hey! I'm talkin’ to you dont just-!”_

  
The cowboy stopped mid sentence, he had caught the strong scent blowing off of the archer in the wintery air, “you're going into heat?” He mumbled.

  
Hanzo stopped, tensing up before turning his head to look at the alpha. “Hanzo… I didn't know you were an omega… why didn't you tell Morrison you were going into heat? He wouldn't have let you on this mission, do you know how many talon agents could have smelled you like that? That's danger-” Jesse was once against cut off when the omega pushed him into a nearby building, something small and filled with nothing but a small computer.

  
Hanzo looked up to the cowboy, face flustered and his hands gripped tight in his serape, “Jesse… I did not say anything to him because I knew you would be the only Alpha that would help me… please help me, i can not take it any longer,” the omega leaned forward, placing small nips and kisses on his neck, “I need your knot, please Jesse.”

  
“Fuck darlin’ why didn't you just say so sooner?” He smirked, gently pushing Hanzo away to remove his serapeand push the archer against the wall, gripping his kyudo-gi and yanking down the top so it pooled around the ribbon at his waist.

  
The Omega sighed, leaning his head to bare his neck, causing the Alpha to immediately attack it with kisses and litter it in hickies and bites. The sweet smell of vanilla and blueberries caused Jesse to bring him closer, hands untying the thick ribbon keeping his gi up, causing the fabric to fall to his ankles.

  
Hanzo whimpered, fingers lacing through Jesse’s hair and his fingertips digging into his scalp as the alpha’s kisses traveled downward. Jesse smirked, dragging down his briefs and quickly propping Hanzo’s legs on his shoulders, causing the omega to squeak as the gunslinger kissed his inner thighs.

  
He was so close, so close that it teased him and Jesse knew that, _“please,”_ he uttered Hanzo's hands ushering him deeper into his thighs.

  
Jesse kissed at his smooth cock before hoisting him a bit higher and pushing his knees further back against the wall, licking at the slick dripping from his hole. Hanzo gasped and moaned the alpha’s name as his tongue continued to work. Jesse stopped and let out a breathy chuckle as he bit into the omega’s thighs, “you're so damn wet sweetheart.”

  
This made Hanzo’s heart flutter and his face to redden more, “then get back in there,” he gently pushes the cowboy’s head forward but he resists. A strong wave of cinnamon and pine hits the omega, causing him to let go of Jesse’s hair and whine, _“A-Alpha.”_

  
Jesse chuckles, “sorry darlin’, but you ain't in the position to be orderin’ me around like that.”

  
He set down the archer and stands to undo his belt buckle and zipper, pulling his erection from his boxers, his knot already starting to swell at the base. Hanzo’s eyes are glued to it as his licks his lips eagerly.

  
The alpha pulls him into a rough and rushed kiss, their teeth clacking together as their lips slip on and off of each other. The gunslinger removes his gloves, moving his fingers to tease at the omega’s slick ridden entrance. Hanzo grabs his wrist shaking his head, “just get to it,” he looks into the alpha’s lust blown eyes which appear to widen slightly at his response.

  
“Are you sure about that?” Jesse asks, his protective instinct kicking in.

  
Then omega nods, kissing him softly. The alpha repositions his hands at his hips and presses the tip of his cock to his entrance. Hanzo wraps his arms around his neck, hugging him close and he buries his head in his own arm to brace himself.  
Jesse thrusts forward, grunting in pleasure as Hanzo cries out, nails digging into the gunslinger’s back.

  
“You alright there?” the alpha asks.

  
Hanzo nods hurriedly and pulls him closer, “move.”

  
The alpha wastes no time following his request, hips snapping immediately at a quick pace. The omega cries out, holding nothing back and moaning loudly, chanting and whispering “alpha” and “Jesse” like a mantra with curses in between.

  
Jesse is panting heavily, grunting and moaning lowly, his movements becoming animalistic as he pushed himself closer to his release. He began kissing and nipping at Hanzo’s hickie littered neck once more causing the omega to let out the most sinful of moans.

  
In the midst of him moans, Hanzo tangles his fingers back into Jesse’s hair, pulling him from his neck to look at him, _“m-mark me Alpha, I want to be yours, all yours,”_ He moans.

  
Jesse nods, moving his sharp teeth to his neck and digging them deep into his flesh, causing Hanzo to come to his climax, _“a-alpha knot me, please! Please alpha f-fill me!”_

  
The gunslinger grunts, feeling his knot swell and causing him to make a few quick shallow thrusts before filling up the arched like he had asked. The omega chirped happily, purring with a relaxed smile. McCree chuckles, placing light kisses on his face and shoulders, “don't tell me this was all just to get me to be your mate.”

  
“Of course not, but I have wanted nothing more.”

  
Jesse smiles kissing his mate’s mark, “me too sweetheart.” 


End file.
